The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the photovoltaic industry, a high-temperature diffusion furnace is mainly used for doping a single crystal silicon wafer or a polycrystalline silicon wafer to form a PN junction. With the development of a diffusion process, the doping uniformity of the traditional high-temperature diffusion furnace cannot meet the technical requirements of the advanced battery process route, and a low-pressure diffusion furnace came into being. However, the low-pressure diffusion process needs to be carried out in a vacuum environment, and the sealing performance of a furnace door thereof directly affects the production quality.
In the prior art furnace door sealing devices, most of them are to fix a furnace door directly on a furnace door fixing base via screws. The position of the furnace door is adjusted mainly depending on adjusting screws. When the furnace door is adjusted by adjusting the screws on the furnace door fixing base, such adjustment way depending on screws is troublesome to operate, requires manual adjustment, and often requires multiple adjustments repeatedly, resulting in low production efficiency.